Moonlit Melancholy
by Pantalion
Summary: After losing to the PJ Masks one too many times, Luna Girl wanders through the town to think.


Luna Girl grumbled as she soared into the night, her moths trailing along behind her. Below, she could hear the faint strains triumph, same as always.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray, because in the night, we saved the day!"

And then they were gone, taking her latest prize with them.

But she was still here.

Luna Girl sat on her luna board with a sigh, legs dangling as she stared at the houses far below. The lights from their windows twinkled warmly out onto eternally deserted streets.

Nobody went out in the Night Time, after all.

"I'm _fine_. Go away, moths." Luna Girl shooed her helpers away as they fluttered close, sensing her mood. The cloud dispersed, expressions of concern on their tiny moth faces. Luna Girl ignored them, flying back down to street level once she was sure that the Masks had really gone.

How long had it been now since they'd started showing up? A month?

A year?

Probably a year. It was hard to keep track, but she'd had a birthday last week or so. She'd stolen all the cakes from the bakery, the PJ Masks had stolen them back. She'd just wanted cake, not a moral lesson about brushing teeth and a face full of Gecko's stinky breath. Other kids got cake.

Other kids got lots of stuff.

At least Catboy had given her a slice when she'd cried. That was nice.

And humiliating.

Luna Girl drifted up to a darkened window, pressing her hand against the glass. A boy snored in the darkness within.

She thought about smashing the window, or using her luna magnet to shake him awake. She'd ask him what the sun was like, or how it felt to have so many people around. Or maybe what it was like to just be _given_ things, like toys, or food, without even having to take them first.

But normal people slept at Night. If she woke him up, he wouldn't be in the Night Time anymore. She'd taken things from the Day for as long as she could remember, mostly food, but she couldn't steal people.

Not that she didn't like to try now and then. The PJ Masks always stopped her anyway. There were three of them, after all, and only one of her.

Luna Girl's reflection pouted back at her from the window. She drew her knees up with a huff.

It wasn't _fair_. It wasn't like she wanted to take over the world or anything.

Things had been so much easier before those PJ Pests came along. Nowadays the Night Time was bustling, comparatively, but in the beginning there'd just been her. She'd just taken whatever she needed. Sometimes things she didn't need as well, at least until she got bored with them.

The boy disappeared, leaving an unmade bed behind. Must have woken up for a drink of water. Unless it was dawn already. There was no real way to tell in the Night Time, the moon was always high in the sky.

And that suited Luna Girl just fine. She didn't need the sun. Or people. She remembered seeing the sun when she was younger and not liking it very much. And she was sure she wouldn't like people either.

Luna Girl frowned. Had she really seen it? Or was that in a movie?

She flew on, passing a flickering streetlight orbited by a cloud of moths. She absentmindedly raised a finger as one of them fluttered towards her, allowing the bug to settle.

Was this still fun?

Luna Girl peered into another window as she passed. The TV was on. Vertical lines of colour on its screen illuminated the room, revealing a girl dozing on the couch. Popcorn lay scattered across the carpet.

Maybe she should give up? No more stealing - at least nothing the PJ Masks would notice - no more mischief. It would be easy. It wasn't like she really needed toys, or people, or any stupid Day Time things.

Turning a corner, Luna Girl saw the familiar trio of houses in the distance, red, blue and green rooftops all in a row. Seriously, why did they even bother wearing masks? It was _so_ obvious.

… Come to think of it, why did _she_ bother wearing a mask? It wasn't like she even had a secret identity. Luna Girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully, banking on her board to approach the homes of her nemeses.

Closest was Gecko… George? Greg? His room was a mess, as usual, he snored loud enough for her to hear through the closed window. Luna Girl rolled her eyes and flew on.

Owelette… Her window was slightly open. Luna Girl idly considered hiding her glasses. Her luna magnet lost a lot of power as dawn approached, but she could still move small things, like spoons, or a tube of toothpaste...

No. She wasn't really in the mood to mess with Amaya right now. Maybe she'd find a bucket of water to drop on Catboy's head instead. He was always fun to pick on.

But what if they stopped coming?

Luna Girl floated up to the final window. Her breath misted against the glass as she stared at the boy sleeping within.

The PJ Masks only went into the Night to save the Day. With no day to save, wouldn't they just sleep instead? Would they become just another set of faces to look in on in the night?

The street felt even emptier at the thought.

No. Better to spend days at a time tinkering with her luna magnet and thinking up plans. Always a new scheme, so they wouldn't get bored. Have a lone moth fly around, just in case they didn't realise it was her. Keep wearing the mask. Keep losing.

She was just a villain, after all.

Luna Girl wiped her eyes with a sleeve, almost dislodging the sleepy moth as she did.

"I'll get you next time PJ Masks."

Luna Girl turned and flew off into the Night.


End file.
